


Fuck if I know

by Blue_Yuga



Series: Probabky Never gonna be finished, or used, or anythinged [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Yuga/pseuds/Blue_Yuga
Summary: Fuck if I know this is just some random ass bullshit
Series: Probabky Never gonna be finished, or used, or anythinged [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070405





	Fuck if I know

Basically an authors note as a chapter: I cant do anything which includes writing, so dont expect good shit from me aigh???? I got big ol ideas up in the empty space but aint got shit coming from the fingers even on a good day, just cant imagine how ti write and i def cant spell but oh well so enjoy the bullshitt thats coming out k?


End file.
